Laura's Journey
by Girlwonder89
Summary: Hey everyone, sorry for my hiatus but I'm back. I've been sitting on this story for a while, a little nervous about sharing it, but here it goes.


Laura Kinney returned to westchester New York after she left seven years ago to find herself. She was living in Texas and had been for about a year, she wasn't sure why she ended up in Texas or why she had stayed but she felt at peace there. She got a phone call from her "father" Logan telling her how he and storm just had a baby and he wanted to see her. Laura was happy for Logan. He finally admitted his feelings for Ororo and they got married soon after. She liked Ororo, she had been like a mother to her and she knew that she would take care of Logan. They were mates after all. She knew that as a feral you get the chance to have a mate, you just have to find them. That part can be frustrating. She was almost jealous of Logan having his mate, and she was furious when she saw him refusing to be with her and run after everything else.

The plane ride to New York had been filled with her mostly lost in her thoughts. The times when she wasn't consumed by her loneliness were filled with playing scrabble on her iPod. She felt relieved when she saw Logan outside the airport waiting on her.

"Hey kid" he said getting out of the car. She looked at him, it had been seven years since she'd seen him. He had a little grey in his temples and a little in his beard but he was still the same as when she left. She smirked at him.

"Hey old man" she said tossing her bag in the trunk and hugging him. He stepped back and looked at her when he let her go and nodded, seeing she had been taking care of herself. On the car ride back to the mansion she looked out the window at the snow still waiting to be melted by the upcoming spring.

"Ya been ok" Logan asked looking at her while they were at a red light. She nodded and he grunted in response. "Ya just cut out on us after the Julian situation" Logan watched as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"It was time for me to go..." She said after taking in a shaky deep breath. She hadn't thought of him in a year. He had been her first everything, but he decided that he couldn't get over her past and left her. She swore she wouldn't let anyone that close to her again.

Logan didnt pressure her to go into her reasoning for leaving. When they arrived at the mansion she readied herself for everyone's eyes. She walked in after Logan and was immediately bombarded with hugs and questions. After talking a little with everyone she made her way to Ororo and Logan's room. She saw Ororo reading on the bed with a little pink blanket at her side. Ororo looked up and smiled.

"I've missed you" she said getting up to hug her. Laura knew she was telling the truth. Ororo always called her just to check on her.

"I've missed you more" Laura said smiling softly. She felt at ease being hugged by Ororo. Logan nodded at their exchange.

"Come, someone needs to meet you" Ororo said bringing her over to the bed to meet the little girl. Immediately the baby opened her eyes and looked at Laura. They starred at each other for a moment and Laura smirked to herself.

"She's pretty" Laura said softly.

"Thank you. She needs her sister to not stay away for years on end too" Ororo said looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

"I'll do better, I promise" Laura said looking at Ororo. "What's her name?"

"Kendall Lauren" Ororo said picking up the child. "Would you like to hold her?" Laura shook her head. Ororo nodded, knowing she would when she was ready. "I bet your tired, your room was left how you remember it, I put fresh sheets there for you" Ororo said lightly bouncing her daughter.

"Thanks...I'll see you in a little bit" Laura said going down the hall. True to her word her room was left the same. She sat on the bed and sighed in content as the soft bed dipped underneath her. She layed back and looked on her nightstand, she saw her books and lamp were the same way they were when she was 18, she noticed that someone had taken the picture she had of her and him off of the nightstand though. She was thankful. After about 30 minutes of lying in bed she heard a knock on her door. Then jubilee came bouncing in. Vampirism hasn't given her any more manners than she already didnt have.

"Oh emm ghee I heard you were back and it's true!" She said jumping on the bed. Laura grunted slightly annoyed.

"I came to see the baby" she said sitting up.

"She's cute huh" jubes said before filling her in on everything since she has been gone. Laura looked over at the door and saw a bracelet hanging from the knob. She felt her eyes water. Thinking back to when she got it.

*******flashback******

"Hey beautiful" Julian said sitting next to her.

"Hey" she said to him before she rested her head on his shoulder. "No new ones" she said showing her wrist to him. He smiled and kissed her softly

"Thats great...lets make sure it stays that way" he said putting a bracelet on her. " when you feel down and want to hurt yourself remember I love you" he said clasping it and kissing her again.

****end of flashback******

"So you want to or nah" jubes said

"Want to what?" Laura said stretching her arms above her head.

"Go to this rock concert I heard about, come on it'll be fun" jubes said pleading. Knowing that she wouldn't leave her alone she agreed to go. "Great ill see you in an hour!"

Laura sighed as she got ready to shower. She cried in the shower as she unsheathed her claws and cut her arms she watched the blood go down the drain and wished she could disappear with it. She allowed herself to finish healing before she got out and dressed herself. Jubes came back to her room when she was lacing up her boots.

"Ready?!" She said practically jumping up and down.

"Yea, what ever. Who are we going to see again?" Laura said grabbing her jacket from the back of the chair.

"The animalz" jubes said going down the stairs. "There some all feral band"

"Lovely" Laura said closing the door behind her. An evening of rock and ferals. Horny male ferals looking for sex. "Fucking fantastic"

"Cheer up, you might get a hook up...that's what I'm aiming for" jubes said turning the car into the parking lot. Laura shook her head. She has no interest in sex from anyone. They buy their tickets and go in with the crowd. Just as she suspected it was dark and musty smelling. Male ferals trying to impress the females. A few mated pairs making out in corners. She felt a pang of jealousy when she saw the mates. The males protecting their females was a concept she wasn't to familiar with, in her one relationship she did most of the protecting, he was non confrontational. A lot of times she found herself longing for him to protect her from the harsh words that were thrown their way.

The band took stage and everyone started to get into the show. They weren't half bad. Laura allowed herself to enjoy the show enough to go to the dance floor with jubes. Jubes soon abandoned her leaving her for her hook up. Laura was ready to go and turned around to head back to the bar. Half way back to the bar she caught an intoxicating smell. It was a spicy smell with a hint of rich chocolate but she couldn't place where it came from. She felt her pulse quicken and she felt light headed. She stepped out to collect cool air helping her calm herself she shook free from the more primal part of her that wanted her to find the source of the smell and take each other like it was the end of the world. She walked down the block and sat on the curb in front of the parking garage, still calming herself. Her head began to pound and her ears rang. It was her wolf telling her to go find the smell. She stood up, deciding she would just go back to see what he looked like. If he was ugly it would make the choice to walk away easier. She walked back towards the club and saw a man standing in an empty space, sniffing the air. His back was to her but she saw his broad shoulders and strong legs clearly. He wasn't that tall, maybe four inches taller than her 5'5 frame. He had his hair cut low and a brown complexion. He turned around and she gasped at seeing his face. His full lips and groomed beard made her want to submit immediately. He growled and beard his teeth as he quickly walked up to her. He grabbed her waist, pulling her close sniffing her neck.

"It's you!" He said, his voice barely above a growl.

"There you are! Lets go" jubilee said still adjusting her clothes.

"Ok, yea lets go" Laura said stepping away from him.

"Ok lets go" he said with a new orleans accent holding her hand and pulling her closer to him.

"Um no sir. Nobody even knows you around here, I asked" jubes said pulling Laura from his side. He growled loudly at the vampire. She flashed her fangs, as did he. Laura put her hand on his chest and he settled.

"Nobody would know me here, I'm not from here. I'm visiting" he said resting his hands on Laura's waist, pulling her back to his chest. She felt him purr in satisfaction she gave him an involuntary purr back. Jubilee raised an eyebrow at her friend. She was leaned into this mystery guy with her hand softly touching his face, both their eyes closed in satisfaction.

"Josh you ready?!" Someone yelled from a black SUV that pulled up next to the trio.

"Josh" Laura said softly stroking his soft beard.

"Joshua Rioux...what's your name?" He said turning her to face him

"Laura Kinney" she said softly looking into his brown eyes. He nodded before he left, not before he glared at jubilee.

"Was he bothering you?" Jubilee asked pulling her towards the parking garage "come on I gotta get home sun will be up in a little"

"No he wasn't...how was your hookup?" She asked to get the attention off of her.

"He was huge...I got his number" jubes said enthusiastically "did you hook up with that guy or about too?"

"I don't know what that was" Laura said, not wanting to admit it to herself. She felt her insides get tight and her head pound, she knew what it was but she wasn't going to say it.

*****inside the suv******

Josh sat looking out the window. Resting his face on his hand, he was visiting his cousin Levi and got dragged out of the house. He felt like he wasn't like a lot of twenty something feral guys. He wanted to be settled down raising pups and working to care for a mate. His cousin Aaron was driving them back home talking about some girl he hooked up with in the bathroom at the club. As the rest of the group egged him on for details he kept thinking about his raven haired beauty with the green eyes. He wondered why they looked so sad.

"Josh, you gotta get you some ass up here man...you go home next week" Aaron said looking in the rear view. "That lil Asian girl, ima text her tomorrow maybe she got a friend"

"That's alright man...I gotta get back home to train, I made it to the UFC, I wanna stay there" josh said looking back out the window.

"Josh looked like he was about to fuck on something when we pulled up" Levi said loudly, he was blatantly drunk. Josh knowing he was a young feral full of liquor let the comment slide.

"Y'all ever think about finding your mates" josh asked seriously

"No!" Levi yelled. The older two shook their head at him

"Yea sometimes but you gotta think man, female ferals are so hard to find. When ya find one her mate usually three steps behind her. If she single she probably a slut" Aaron said as he drove.

"What if I think I found mine...it was a siren going off in my head when I smelled her." Josh said looking back out the window.

"Damn cuz...well, you got her scent right?" Aaron asked. Josh nodded. "Well then you can find her anywhere"

"Another on bites the dust" Levi yelled. Josh punched him in the chest.

*****at the mansion******

Laura layed in bed thinking of josh. She couldn't sleep she just kept wanting his hands on her. She eventually got to sleep. When she woke she was still thinking of him. She showered and dressed and went downstairs.

"How was your concert?" Ororo asked as she stirred her tea.

"Good...loud...but fun" Laura said sitting next the her.

" that's good, I'm glad you had fun. Jubilee didnt leave you did she?" Ororo asked

"For a little bit, but it's cool, you know jubes" Laura said. Ororo nodded her head in agreement. Logan walked in, he kissed Ororo and hugged Laura. He paused for a second and raised his eyebrow at Laura.

"So ya had fun?" He asked. She nodded. He grunted in response.

"I'm going to the coffee shop for a while, anyone need anything while I'm out." Laura asked picking up her book.

"No I'm ok" Ororo said getting up. " I'll see you later, I have to take Kendall to her checkup"

Laura went to downtown westchester walked around a bit before she went to the coffee shop. Not much had changed, a few new stores and all the same old ones. She entered the coffee shop and saw and empty booth and sat down after ordering a drink. She was in her booth in the quiet coffee shop when it hit her, his scent. Her eyes locked on him as he walked through the door. She felt her heart in her throat when his eyes locked on her. Seeing him in the daylight was different. His shoulders were broad, his arms were strong, his back straight and his walk commanded respect. He was an alpha as was she. He stalked toward her and sat across the table from her.

"Laura" he said taking in her features. "I didnt think I would see you so soon"

"Me either" she said, trying to calm her heart. Trying.

"Are you well? Your heart is too fast" he asked taking her hand.

"Yea, I'm just nervous" she said setting her book down. "Where are you from?" She asked studying he's features. He was doing the same to her.

"Nawlins...but I live in Texas now" he said "your eyes are so green"

"Where in Texas? She asked. She dog eared a page in her book setting it down.

"Sugar land...I moved there for work about a year ago. I just got a house, but all i got in there is a couch an a tv in the livin room and my bedroom set up" he said as he started to rub her hand. She studied his hands, they were a little rough that let her know he wasn't afraid of work but he knuckles let her know he wasn't afraid of a fight either.

"You used to fight a lot" she said making a general observation.

"Still do...that's my job. I just signed with the UFC" he said he noticed she flinched when he touched between her knuckles. It didnt hurt her that's just a very sensitive spot. "I hurt you" he said worried

She shook her head. He liked the way her hair fell in her face. "No, it's part of my mutation. I have claws" she said looking up at him. He nodded his head.

"That's cool, my teeth get longer and my nails turn really sharp...but only when I'm angry, i can do it demand but its involuntary when im angry" he said. She nodded. They sat in the coffee shop getting to know each other for a few more hours and she was surprised with all they had in common. She looked up and noticed the sun was setting. "Damn it got late" he says stretching.

"Yeah...are you hungry" she asked him.

"I could eat. Ya want somethin from here or someplace else" he asked getting up from the booth.

"Don't care" she said standing up. The left the shop and began walking around downtown. He had his arm around her keeping her tucked into his side in a protective manner. "Where's your girlfriend?" She asked looking for an excuse to leave him. She couldn't allow herself to get used to him. Not after Julian.

"I got my arm around her" he said pulling her in tighter, if he pulled anymore they would become one.

"You just met me" she said separating herself from him.

"And your mine!" He growled at her. Her nostrils flared and she showed him her teeth. He did the same, he backed her up against a wall his hands on either side of her head. "Are you challenging me little wolf?" He said before smelling her scent and licking the pulse in her neck. She had to admit his dominance was a turn on and his wet tongue felt amazing on her skin and her mind wondered where else it would go and how it would feel. Josh stepped away from her with clinched fist. Her nose caught a metallic smell and she knew it was blood. She looked at his fist and saw blood dripping from his knuckles. He unclenched his fist and she saw what looked like talons and his palms were cut. She looked in his eyes and the brown that she loved had gone black and his chest was heaving.

"Your mad" she said with an arched eyebrow. He huffed.

"A little, but it's more like your aroused and about to be ready to breed" he said. She knew that in a few days she would be ovulating and her sex drive would be through the roof and him close wouldn't help, she wasn't ready for a baby, she couldn't offer it anything. Usually she would focus her energy on a bar fight or two.

"You know your feral biology don't you" she said walking towards him. He stood his ground and swallowed hard. "How do you know so much?"

"My mom is a biologist" he said closing his eyes to make her scent more potent.

"Is she feral?" Laura asked stoping in front of him. He shook his head.

"No, my father is or was. I don't really remember him, he beat the hell out my mom." He said softly his eyes still closed taking in her scent.  
"What do your parents do?"

She never thought she'd be having this talk with someone. How does she explain she's an escaped experiment gone rogue, her "mother" was the lead scientist that monitored her, her "father" escaped from the same lab she was created in. Josh seeing her mood change pulls her close to him.

"It's ok, you can tell me when your ready" he says gently. His understanding of her reserved nature further let her know that she should give him a chance but her mind was made up that she was going to be alone. "See how you just fit in my arms, its nice isn't it". All she can do is nod at him. Being so close to him, seems to make her to content to talk. Her stomach growls a little and he takes her hand. "Lets get some food in ya...burgers ok?" He asked.

"I love burgers, I know a good place, if its still here." She says leading him the way she remembers by the hand. They find the restaurant and to her relief it's still the same. They walk in and she cringes, she knows that smell all to well. She looks up and sees Julian eating with some blonde girl. She notices him choke when he sees her. Josh follows her eyes and sees she's looking at what he would consider a pretty boy punk. "I'm not hungry" she says turning on her heel to leave.

"Who was that Laura? Do I need to go fuck his ass up cause I will for you...did he hurt you? Was that the one who made your eyes sad?!" He was demanding answers.

"Yea we used to date and things went sour...don't hurt him, I just want to go" she said looking down.

"No...you need food in you, your going to start taking care of yourself and not let your healing do it for you anymore" he said taking her right back into the restaurant. They order their meal and sat down. She felt Julian's eyes on her but she focused her attention to josh. She started playing with his hand his complexion reminded her of a shiny new penny, she thought it was pretty and his skin felt good under her fingers very smooth and warm to the touch. She let her fingers graze the palms of his hands and smirked to herself at the clammy feel. "What" he asked with a smile.

"You have clammy hands" she said.

"I know, my mom said my dads hands were clammy" he added.

"What's she like...your mom" Laura asked not knowing where it came from.

"She's nice and funny, she works at Tulane in the biology department...ummmm she went to Boston college and Clemson for grad school. She likes to cook, she don't like that I fight but she understands the compulsion I have to do it." He said nodding to himself at the last sentence.

"That's a lot of school...did you go to college?" She asked still skimming her finger over his palm.

"I wrestled at Penn State. I got two national championships there, and I was doing my jujitsu training while I was in school. I cleaned the dojo for free lessons. Then after graduation I starting working at a bank and I trained and fought my way up the ranks at night." He said enjoying her soft touch. Her hand went up to his wrist and a little past that she felt scars she immediately stopped and looked at him with wide eyes. He put his head down. "I get sad sometimes" she nodded her understanding. She had her share of sadness and found comfort doing those same things.

"I know what that sadness feels like" she said softly closing her eyes. Josh grabbed her hand and used his other to tilt her head up.

"Look at me" he said softly. Her green eyes fluttered open and he saw they were getting misty. "Look, I'm not him. I was made for you as you were for me. Sadness will soon be a thing of the past for both of us ok. Can you trust me" he asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm just no good for anyone...you have a career in front of you and I don't want to slow you down" she said turning her head from his intense gaze.

"Sorry little wolf, now that I've found you your stuck with me so you might wanna pack up and move on down to Texas with me now" he said adjusting to meet where her eyes went to.

"I was already living in Texas I came up here to see my baby sister..." She said shifting

"Well my ummmm dad and his mate just had a baby two months ago" she said "I was in Houston" she said taking the pickle off her burger.

"Ya got an apartment there, how much longer on your lease I'll pay it to get you out" he said before putting cajun seasoning on his fries. He offers her some seasoning and she accepts. She had become fond of southern cooking since being in the south for most of her travels.

"No I stay in a hotel until I'm sick of where I'm at then I go" she said before taking a bite. He nodded his head in understanding. They ate in comfortable silence and idle conversation when a shadow blocked their light. She looked up and saw it was Julian. She glanced over at josh and saw he was starring him down, she saw Julian shift uncomfortably.

"Laura it's been a long time, how are you" he said turning his back on josh. It was very low but she heard him growl.

"It has been a while, I'm well." She said trying to keep it short. "You?"

Julian turned more of his back to josh and Laura saw his nostrils flare. "I'm fine, getting ready to get my masters." He flashed her a grin.

"Congrats" Laura said hoping he would leave.

"I might not be to up ta speed with manners in the north but where I'm from ya don't turn ya back on a man when ya talkin ta his woman" josh said standing up. His 5'9 frame a little smaller than Julian's 6'0.

"Oh right, sorry guy...sup" Julian said sarcastically

"Look here metal mitts...I'm not looking for any trouble here. Me and my lady are eating dinner and making some plans, ya said your piece so why are ya still standing here" josh said.

"Laura put a leash on your dog" Julian said but before he got it all out josh had punched him in his jaw. He hits the floor knocked out. His date shrieks and runs to his side.

"I sorry, I tried ta talk to him" josh said looking almost regretful.

"Come on let's go" Laura said as they walked to Laura's car she smiled to herself. Seeing Julian out cold on the floor did something to her. He had been his usual asshole self and he got hit. Josh had defended her from feeling uncomfortable, maybe not the best way but the way that their kind understood. "You ok?" She asked looking at his hand.

"Im fine it's getting dark love get home" he said opening her door. "Call me when ya get home...I'm going home in a couple days." He said putting his number in her iPhone. She looked at him with sad eyes. "I gotta start back training babe so we can have some money" he said kneeling next to where she sat in the car.

"I understand, I'll stay a little longer. I did say I'd hang with the family. What do you mean "we" can have some money?" She asked truly shocked about his thinking of her. She never had someone worried about her, aside from Logan and Ororo.

"You are mine and I take care of you now" he said seriously. "Now get home little wolf" he said before kissing her forehead. She sighed in contentment at his actions. When she got home it was a little after nine. She hung her jacket up on the hook and went into the tv room. She saw Logan holding a fussy Kendall and trying to settle her. He was trying to give her a bottle and she kept knocking it away. Laura shook her head.

"Let me see her" Laura said sitting next to him. Logan handed her over and tried to give her the bottle. She declined and she held the infant to her chest and gently patted her back. Kendall burped soon after and quieted down, relaxing on her sister.

"You need children" Logan said relieved. "I thought she was hungry" he stood up stretching.

"Where's ro?" Laura asked rocking the sleepy child.

"She has to go to dc to speak" Logan said sitting back down. "So when do we meet him?"  
Laura looked up at him shocked. "Your scent is changing." He said looking at her with a Smug grin.

"I don't know, he has to leave in a couple days" Laura said shifting Kendall.

"I guess you will be too" he said.

"Nope, I told him we will catch up when I'm done here" she answered softly still rocking Kendall.

"When do we meet him?" Logan said again watching his two daughters. It made him feel proud at the growth that she has made, even if it took her leaving for so long.

"You want to?" She asked shocked. Logan never seemed interested when she was with Julian so she didn't expect him interested to meet josh.

"Yea, I need to know who you'll be with and uhh...it's good practice for this one" Logan said nodding towards Kendall.

"You didnt seem this interested in Julian" she said softly, looking down at the sleeping bundle in her arms.

"I wasn't...don't be like me and run from it...it took me crashing her wedding party to black panther to get my shit together. " he said looking her in the eye

"It's scary" she said before exhaling "he seems so sure of everything..."

"I know it's scary...but what's the point of falling in love if everything is easy...he's your mate he's made for you, give him a chance. Worst comes to worst I'll kill him like I wanted to do the hands less wonder"Logan said leaning back in the chair. Laura nodded her head.

"Well I'm gonna go chill...thanks Logan" Laura said handing Kendall over to him. They said good night and she went upstairs.

********* Josh's aunts house**********

He paced the floor in his aunts den. His cousins sat on the couch watching him in amusement, josh had never really acted funny over any girl that they knew of. He was always cool and calm.

"This girl must be something if he trippin like this" Levi said picking up his controller.

"I know right...josh you gonna walk a hole in the floor man sit down" Aaron said sitting in the black lazy boy recliner.

"Well she should be home...why hasn't she called...I'm going to go look for her!" Josh said angrily. As he walked towards the door Levi noticed his phone ringing.

"Yo jay, phone" Levi shouted "please be this damn girl, I'm not wrestling a pissed josh to the ground cause he terrorizing town" he said to his older brother.

"Shit me either" Aaron agreed. Josh barreled back I to the den and answered his phone.

"Hello" hey said trying to calm down.

"Hey" she said shyly. She heard him sigh.

"Where were you I was worried" he said stepping outside letting the cool air help calm him down. He walked to the end of the patio and sat down. On the step.

"I had to help with the baby" Laura said turning on her tv. She heard josh chuckle, a sound that made her heart flutter.

"So your good with kids?" He asked. The thought of her caring for his pup in his head.

"I'm alright...she was a little fussy" she said flipping channels settling for AMC. "What are you doing?" She said pulling her comforter over her.

"Outside...house is too noisy. When can I see you again?" He asked laying back on the patio looking up at the stars that are just beginning to shine. He closed his eyes listening to her breathe imagining her content in his arms.

"When do you go home? Can you come over tomorrow" she asked with her eyes closed imagining curling into his body and having him purr her to sleep.

"I'm driving back home day after tomorrow. I can come through tomorrow. What time?" He asked

"Seven okay?" She asked sounding hopeful. He agreed to come over at seven they talked a little while longer before they both decided to get some rest. Laura couldn't sleep she was anxious about tomorrow. She felt herself slowly letting him close to her and she was frightened. She swore she wouldn't become vulnerable again and it was happening. At the same time she felt comfortable with josh, she didnt smell alternative motives on him. When she was with Julian she smelled something she couldn't really identify. Lost in her thoughts she drifted to sleep.

The next morning Logan sat at the table with Kendall in his lap talking to remy. Remy was leaning back in a chair scratching his three day old beard. Logan was feeding Kendall.

"So...uh...Laura bringing a boy home tonight" Logan said casually. Remy's eyebrow arched up.

"Uh huh...who dis boy be?" He said shuffling cards.

"Some boy from that concert she went to with jubilee" Logan said adjusting his daughter.

"Yea... I ain't got no plan t'night I stay in to uh interview dis boy wit ya. How dat sound wolverine"  
Remy said with a grin. Logan grunted and nodded. They both looked up as Laura entered the kitchen. Laura looked at both of them, knowing they were up to something.

"Good morning" she said grabbing a mug for some coffee. "What are you two up too?" She asked leaning against the counter.

"I was telling cajun about your dinner guest" Logan said while burping Kendall. Laura rolled her eyes.

"Say Laura where dis boy from huh" remy asked beginning to play solitare. Laura shifted uncomfortably.

"New Orleans but he lives in Texas now" Laura said before sipping her coffee. Remy got a wistful smile on his face.

"Where he go ta school, you can tell a lot about a new orleans boy from where he went ta school" remy said in a mater of fact tone.

"Where da hell did you go ta school gumbo?" Logan asked sarcastically

"I ain't go ta school" remy said "my tante learn me everything"

"I guess she skipped English" Logan muttered. Remy rolled his eyes.

"I don't know where he went to high school, but he wrestled at penn state." She said. Logan and remy both nodded. They talked a little more before Laura excused herself to go watch some tv. Remy pulled out his eye pad mini and began searching for penn state wrestlers.

"What the hell is that gumbo?" Logan asked looking at the tablet.

"Dis be de ipad mini." Remy said proudly

"People are dumb cajun...they let apple stretch out the iPhone call it an iPad and sell it to em" Logan said bouncing Kendall. Remy rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Do ya wanna find this boy or what?" Remy said pulling up the athletic site and scrolling to wrestling. "Bingo"

Logan scoots over with interest. "What ya see gumbo?"

"De boy, name Joshua. Apparently he be in de UFC now and they congratulate him see" remy says handing the tablet over to Logan. Logan nods his head upon seeing him.

"Looks like he got a good head on his shoulders." Logan mumbled remy nodded.

"He look serious don't he" remy added. Logan nodded in agreement. After searching the Internet for a while, reading articles about him and watching his fight clips. They found his old profile page and remy nodded his head. "He a smart boy, went ta holy cross"

"That one of them private schools?" Logan asked. Remy nodded his head in agreement.

"Yea homme...catholic boys school...de nuns teach em" remy said reaching for Kendall.

Logan grunted. He was happy for Laura, she needed the happiness. He just hoped that she would accept it.


End file.
